Life Between Two Worlds
by Red Evil-chan
Summary: Kisah seorang gadis vampir yang terancam bahaya karena memegang kekuatan yang dapat mengendalikan kedua dunia dan sangat membahayakan dunia atas. . . . . gak bakat bikin summary. Ini fict baru setelah sekian lama berhijrah
1. Prolog

Life Between Two World  
~Prolog~

.

.

Manusia tidak hanya hidup sendiri di dunia ini melainkan hidup berdampingan dengan makhluk-makhluk supranatural seperti vampir, werewolf, fairy, ogre, kitsune, serta makhluk lain sebangsanya. Mereka saling bersosialisasi namun manusia banyak yang tidak tahu bahwa 'mereka' bukanlah manusia seperti yang mereka kira. Para makhluk dari dunia bawah hidup si dunia tengah (dunia manusia) dengan beralih rupa seperti manusia pada umumnya. Mereka hidup berdampingan dengan sangat dekat, bahkan tak jarang dijumpai kasus manusia menjalin hubungan dengan makhluk dari dunia bawah. Agar kerahasiaan dan kestabilan hubungan antara manusia dengan makhluk dari dunia bawah tatap terjaga maka dibentuk sebuah organisasi yang menjamin semua itu, namanya Asosiation Between Two Worlds atau istilah lebih mudahnya lembaga yang menjembatani hubungan dua dunia. Lembaga ini memiliki tujuan untuk menjaga serta mengawasi hubungan antara makhluk dunia bawah dan makhluk dunia tengah. Lembaga ini juga memberi sanksi maupun hukuman bagi makhluk dunia bawah yang melanggar peraturan yang dibuat ABTW. ABTW dibentuk atas persetujuan pemimpin makhluk dunia bawah, yakni makhluk yang dianggap paling kuat dan bijaksana diantara yang lain, yang pada saat ini adalah kaum vampir, dengan kepala negara dari tiap negara di dunia tengah. Makhluk di dunia bawah diberi hak untuk tinggal dan mendirikan usaha di dunia manusia, asalkan itu tidak mengganggu keseimbangan antar dua dunia. Setiap ada pertambahan jumlah atau ada makhluk dunia bawah yang datang ke dunia tengah harus mengurus ijin tinggal ke ABTW. Makhluk dari dunia bawah juga memiliki hak yang sama dengan manusia, salah satunya di bidang pendidikan. ABTW juga menyediakan instansi pendidikan untuk makhluk dari dunia bawah, mereka menerima pendidikan di tempat yang sama seperti manusia, yang membedakan hanya jam pelajaran mereka. Bila manusia jam pelajarannya hanya sampai jam tiga sore, makhluk dari dunia bawah mendapat tambahan jam pelajaran hingga jam lima sore. Adanya jam tambahan ini bertujuan untuk memberikan pembekalan pada 'mereka' yang masih muda untuk mengontrol insting, napsu, serta kekuatan istimewa yang 'mereka' miliki dan juga memberi pengarahan cara bersosialisasi serta menjalin hubungan baik dengan manusia. Namun tidak semua makhluk dari dunia bawah yang mau tunduk pada pengawasan ABTW, untuk mencegah 'mereka' yang bermasalah mengganggu kestabilan hubungan antara dua dunia. ABTW membenetuk sebuah lembaga induk keamanan yang bertuagas untuk menjaga keamanan serta menghakimi 'mereka' yang melanggar aturan. Nama lembaga itu adalah Two Worlds Security Organization, yang membawahi beberapa lembaga keamanan kecil lainnya.

.

to be continue

.

.

.

maaf bila tidak sesuai harapan


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

OOC, Gaje, Repost dari Wattpad dengan beberapa perubahan

.

.

Di sebuah kedai kopi di kompleks pertokoan Shibuya, seorang gadis tampak berjalan bolak-balik untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Rambut _pink_ sepinggul yang diikat dua miliknya berayun kesana-kemari karena gerakan sang empunya yang gesit.

"Pesanan baru, dua piring r _ed velvet_ dan dua _vanilla late_." ujar gadis itu pada temannya yang ada di dapur

"Baik. Ini pesanan untuk meja nomor 4." balas temannya seraya menyerahkan nampan berisi pesanan pada gadia itu.

"Hei, Konohamaru! Tolong antarkan pesanan ke meja nomor 14 ya" ujar gadis itu pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya. Penampilan pemuda itu sama dengan gadis tadi, baju dan celana _casual_ serta _apron_ putih yang diikat dipinggang.

"Siap, Sakura- _nee_." jawab pemuda tadi sambil berlalu ke dapur

"Ini pesanan Anda. Selamat menikmati." ucap Sakura sambil meletakkan pesanan ke meja nomor 4.

"Terimakasih." setelah si pelanggan membalas ucapannya, Sakura pun kembali ke arah _counter_ di dekat dapur.

"Huft.. Hari ini ramai sekali pengunjungnya." keluh gadis pirang pinytail di depannya

"Betul, padahal ini baru hari pertama buka setelah libur tahun baru." jawab Sakura

"Bagimana tidak ramai, makanan dan minuman di sini kan enak-enak." celetuk Konohamaru yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur

"Ditambah lagi pelayannya cantik." kata seorang pemuda dari arah meja bartender

"Kamu bisa saja Neji- _nii_." balas si gadis pirang

"Bukan kamu Ino, tapi Sakura" balas Neji sambil mengerling ke arah Sakura

"Jangan goda kakakku! / Jangan dekati _nee-sama_!" jawab Ino dan Konohamaru kompak

"Huh, dasar adik pengidap _siscon_." cibir Neji pada Ino dan Konohamaru

"Sudahlah kalian bertiga jangan ribut terus. Pelanggan datang lagi, ayo kita kembali bekerja. Kalian bisa tunda ributnya sampai 3 jam lagi." ucapan Sakura akhirnya menghentikan perdebatan tidak mutu ketiganya.

"Hai" ucap mereka kompak

Mereka kembali melayani pengunjung yang datang. Bolak-balik ke dapur untuk mengambil pesanan lalu membersihkan meja yang telah ditinggal pengunjung dan mencatat pesanan. Kegiatan itu berlangsung hingga tak terasa jam tutup pun tiba.

"Terimakasih telah berkunjung, lain kali datang lagi ya..." ucap Sakura pada pengunjung terakhir yang baru saja keluar kemudian membalik papan tulisan "BUKA" yang menggantung di pintu kaca itu menjadi "TUTUP". Tak lupa juga dia mengambil papan daftar menu spesial yang diletakkan di tangga dekat pintu masuk.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." ucap Ino sambil duduk di depan meja bartender  
"Kamu benar Ino- _chan_." balas gadis berrambut hitam kebiruan sebahu yang baru saja datang  
"Ah, Hinata- _chan,_ bagaimana pengalaman pertamamu bekerja di dapur ?"  
"Rasanya menyenagkan. Biasanya orang lain yang menyiapkan makanan untukku tapi sekarang aku yang menyiapkan makanan untuk orang lain." jawab Hinata sambil duduk di samping Akira  
"Jadi bagaimana kelanjutan kisah pangeran impianmu itu ?" tanya Ino dengan lirih  
" _Mou_ , Ino-chan... jangan membicarakannya di sini"  
"Tapi aku penasaran"  
"Tidak ada kemajuan, dia masih tidak peka dengan perasaanku"  
"Ck, dasar _senpai_ tidak peka" Ino menggerutu tidak jelas  
" _Girls talk_ eh?" celetuk Neji yang berjalan dari arah belakang meja bartender kemudian duduk di sebelah Hinata dan diikuti Konohamaru yang duduk di sebelah Ino  
"Ini untuk kalian yang telah mau aku repotkan." ucap Sakura dari balik meja bartender sambil menyerahkan sepiring _blackforest_ pada setiap orang di depannya.  
"Kami tidak merasa direpotkan. Kami malah senang dapat membantumu." jawab Neji mewakili yang lain  
"Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian. Aku akan buatkan kalian _vanilla latte_ sebagai traktiran dariku karena aku mendapat penghasilan lebih hari ini"  
"Terimakasih _onee-san_ /Sakura" balas mereka serempak  
"Sakura beda sekali saat berada di kedai dengan saat di sekolah" celetuk Neji  
"Seperti itulah kakak kami. Pendiam dan terkesan cuek saat di sekolah tapi ramah dan cerewet saat berada di kedai" Ino menimpali  
"Kalau aku tidak ramah, mana ada pelanggan yang mau datang" celetuk Sakura masih dengan kegiatan membuat _vanilla latte_ nya  
"Kamu benar. Jika kamu memasang wajah tidak bersahabatmu itu saat di kedai, aku pastikan tidak ada pelanggan yang mau datang" canda Neji  
"Cuek-cuek begini, _onee-sama_ banyak yang suka loh"  
"Termasuk aku"  
"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mendekati kakakku" sembur Konohamaru  
"Dasar _siscon"_ cibir Neji  
"Daripada kalian bertengkar masalah tidak jelas seperti itu lebih baik kalian nikmati. _special vanilla latte_ ini saja" lerai Sakura sambil meletakkan secangkir _vanilla latte_ di depan keempatnya  
"Rasanya lebih enak dari buatan Neji- _nii_ " komentar Hinata setelah menelan seteguk minumannya  
"Kata-katamu menusuk tepat du hatiku Hina- _chan_ " balas Neji pura-pura terluka  
"Terimakasih atas pujiannya Hina- _chan_ "  
Kemudian pembicaraan terus berlanjut hingga tak terasa waktu sudah mendekati pukul 10 malam  
"Ini sudah mulai larut, kenapa kalian masih belum pulang?" tanya Sakura setelah kembali dari dapur  
"Kami masih menunggu _nee-sama_ selesai beres-beres" Ino yang menjawab  
"Kalian pulang saja dulu, terutama kalian berdua. Kalau kalian pulang larut lagi aku tidak menjamin kalian bisa keluar dari cengkraman _okaa-sama_ tanpa tuli" peringat Sakura pada adik-adiknya  
"Lalu, kau bagaimana ?"tanya Neji  
"Aku masih harus menjaga kedai. _Emerald Coffee Shop_ merangkap sebagai _underworld cafè_ "  
" _Underworld cafè_ yang legal satu-satunya di distrik ini" timpal sebuah suara dari arah pintu masuk  
"Kakashi _nii-sama_ " ucap Sakura,Ino, dan Konohamaru bersamaan  
" _Konbanwa_ _sensei_ " Hinata dan Neji memberi salam  
"Hai anak-anak"  
"Ada perlu apa _nii-sama_ datang kemari?"  
"Aku kemari karena mendapat perintah dari oka-sama untuk membawa pulang kedua pembuat onar ini" jawab kakashi sambil menepuk pundak Konohamaru dan Ino  
"Tapi kami masih mau menemani _nee-sama_ "  
"Konohamaru, turuti apa yang _nii-sama_ katakan. Kalian tidak mau 'kan nasib kalian berakhir seperti minggu kemarin ?" Sakura menasehati  
"Tidak ! Itu adalah penyiksaan" teriak keduanya dengan panik  
"Kalau begitu kalian pulang bersama _nii-sama_ " sekarang Kakashi yang buka suara  
"Hai, _onii-sama_ " balas mereka lirih  
"Kalau begitu kami juga pamit pulang dulu. _Jaa_ Sakura"  
" _Jaa_.. Kalian hati-hati di jalan ya" teriak Sakura dari arah pintu masuk kedai  
"Akhirnya mereka pulang juga, aku harus membersihkan meja dulu sebelum pelanggan datang" gumamnya sambil berlalu ke arah meja-meja pelanggan  
KLING  
"Selamat dat-"  
"Hai Sakura- _chan_ , lama tidak bertemu" ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh sapaan dari sesosok pemuda berrambut pirang  
"Naruto... Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana paman dan bibi ?" tanya Sakura sambil mempersilakan ketiga pemuda itu masuk  
"Mereka baik-baik saja, ku harap bibi Tsunade juga begitu"  
" _Oka-sama_ sehat-sehat saja dan dia semakin cerewet saja"  
"Bibi Tsunade tidak berubah ya"  
"Jadi, ada apa hingga kamu datang kemari?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang serius  
"Aku dan kedua temanku baru saja kembali dari pertemuan antar vampir muda di Arizona, kami membahas tentang ancaman yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini dengan ABTW dan mereka beranggapan bahwa ada pihak dari _underworld_ yang tengah merencanakan kudeta terhadap ABTW karena mereka ingin mengambil alih kekuasaan atas dua dunia" jelas Naruto panjang lebar  
"Lantas apa hubungannya itu dengan kedatangan kalian kemari?"  
"Kami mau meminta bantuan darimu" sekarang pemuda berrambut hitam klimis yang menjawab  
"Lalu siapa mereka?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk pemuda berrambut hitam yang tadi berbicara dan pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam  
"Perkenalkan aku Shimura Sai" si pemuda klimis memperkenalkan diri  
"Uchiha Sasuke"  
"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal"  
"Kami sudah tahu. Haruno Sakura, seorang _hacker_ handal dan pembalap jalanan dengan gelar _Drift Queen."_  
 _"_ Jangan bilang itu informasi dari Naruto?"  
"Itu tidak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah kami meminta bantuanmu untuk meretas sebuah situs milik seorang pengusaha terkenal" kali ini Naruto yang buka suara  
"Kenapa harus aku ? Ku pikir kalian telah memiliki _hacker_ handal dalam perkumpulan kalian"  
"Kami tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Keamanan yang mereka gunakan sangat canggih bahkan _hacker_ terbaik kami tidak mampu mengatasinya." sekarang Sai yang bersuara  
"Memangnya secanggih apa program keamanan mereka?" Sakura semakin penasaran  
"Ini programnya" setelah sekian lama bungkam akhirnya Sasuke bersuara juga  
"Aku tidak menyangka ini benar-benar ada" ucap Sakura takjub setelah mengutak-atik laptop yang baru saja dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke  
"Kamu tahu program keamanan apa itu ?"  
"Situs ini memakai program keamanan _Cymera_ _type 145 Pro_. Darimana kalian mendapat informasi tentang situs ini?"  
"Kami mendapatkannya dari mata-mata kami yang sedang mengawasi pergerakan seorang pabisnis yang mencurigakan"  
"Jadi kalian memintaku untuk meretas situs ini ?"  
"Apa kau bisa ?"  
"Mudah saja, tapi apa imbalan yang ku dapat kalau aku berhasil membukakan situs ini?"  
"Ternyata anak pemimpin ABTW seorang yang sangat perhitungan ya" cibir Sasuke  
"Kami akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau" jawab Ren  
"Baiklah tapi tidak sekarang, karena aku masih harus melayani pelanggan yang berkunjung" ucap Sakura saat melihat serombongan pengunjung  
"Selamat datang " sambutnya dengan ramah  
"Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"  
"Kami pesan daging sapi panggang setengah matang lima porsi dan darah tipe A satu botol"  
"Baiklah, pasanan Anda akan segera datang" ucap Sakura setelah mencatat pasanan  
"Daripada kalian duduk-duduk tidak jelas seperti itu lebih baik kalian membantuku di sini." ucap Sakura sambil melihat ke arah ketiga pemuda yang tadi berbicara dengannya  
"Baiklah" balas Naruto dengan penuh sangat yang berbanding terbalik dengan kedua temannya  
Malam ini pelanggan yang datang lumayan banyak. Mereka berempat sampai kuwalahan melayani mereka. Akhirnya selesai juga pekerjaan mereka, penampilan Naruto, Sai, dan Sasuke sekarang jadi berantakan dengan badan penuh peluh  
"Aku tidak menyangka jika pekerjaan ini sangat melelahkan" keluh Naruto  
"Aku lebih baik menghabisi para kriminal _underworld_ daripada harus melakuan ini" gerutu Sasuke  
"Terserah kalian. Mana laptopmu tadi." tanya Sakura setelah menutup pintu kedai  
"Ini" jawab Sasuke sambil menyerahkan laptopnya  
"Jika ini diumpamakan pertahanan pikiran maka tingkatnya sudah mencapai tingkat 2.9" kelakar Sakura sambil menekan _tuts_ pada _keyboard_ dengan kecepatan yang di luar nalar  
"Jika kau menekannya seperti itu aku khawatir laptopnya bisa bertahan lama" celetuk Naruto dengan ngeri  
"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena setiap _hacker_ selalu bisa mengatur apa yang akan mereka perbuat terhadap media yang sedang dipegangnya termasuk kecepatan serta kekuatan tekan" balas Sasuke secara spontan  
"Itulah insting seorang _hacker_ " tambah Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan dan itu membuat mereka saling tatap  
"Kalian serasi sekali" cibir Sai  
"Diam kau Sai"  
"Jadi kau juga seorang _hacker_?"

"Dia yang terbaik diantara kami" jawab Naruto sekenanya  
"Kau yang terbaik tapi tidak bisa menyelesaikan permainan ini?" cibir Sakura  
"Kau meragukanku wahai nona yang serba bisa"  
"Aku berbicara berdasarkan informasi yang aku peroleh"  
" _Yeah, whatever"_  
"Lalu bagaimana caramu membuka program ini?" tanya Naruto  
"Program ini penuh dengan _worm_ yang membuat siapapun yang mencoba meretasnya tanpa persiapan akan ketahuan lokasinya dan mungkin setelah itu nyawanya akan melayang karena didatangi si pemilik. Jadi untuk melawan _virus_ maka kita menggunakan _antivirus_ dan jika itu tidak berhasil maka lawan _virus_ dengan _virus_ " ucapnya panjang lebar sambil memasang _flashdisk_ pada slot USB  
"Lalu kau akan memasukkan _antivirus_ atau _worm_?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai antusias  
"Jika hanya langsung menggunakan _antivirus_ tidak akan seru, lagipula aku ingin mencoba seberapa hebat _virus_ buatanku ini"  
Sakura kembali mengetikkan beberapa kata yang hanya dimengerti oleh sang ahli dan setelah beberapa saat memasukkan kode-kode ke dalam program buatanya  
"Tinggal sentuhan terakhir" gumamnya sambil menekan tombol _enter_  
Seketika tampilan layar berubah menjadi tulisan-tulisan dengan logo di pojok kiri atas  
"Jadi ini yang ingin kalian ketahui ?"  
"Kalau hanya ini sih aku juga sudah tahu" ucap Sakura dengan penuh percaya diri  
"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang masalah ini?" tanya Naruto tak percaya  
"Secara garis besarnya aku tahu tapi siapa yang menjadi objeknya aku masih memikirkannya"  
"Jadi usaha kita sia-sia?" tanya Sai  
"Secara langsung memang sia-sia tapi sisi baiknya aku bisa mengetahui seberapa kemampuan _virus_ buatanku itu"  
"Jadi apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang masalah ini ?" tanya Sasuke menginterogasi Sakura  
"Kesepakatan kita hanya sampai aku meretas situs itu, aku tidak akan memberi informasi di luar kesepakatan kita. Jika kau ingin mendapat informasi dariku maka kalian harus mendapat ijin dari atasan tertinggi kalian dulu. Itu jalan yang legal tapi aku punya jalan yang lain"  
"Apa itu ?"  
"Aku menantang kalian dalam adu balap, _mistique battle_ , dan adu pertahanan pikiran. Jika kalian menang maka kalian akan mendapat informasi yang kalian inginkan tapi jika kalian kalah maka kalian akan menjadi pegawai di kedaiku. Permintaanku sebelumnya belum termasuk dalam kesepakatan ini. Apa kalian setuju ?" tantang Sakura dengan nada meremehkan  
"Kami terima tantanganmu"  
"Kalau begitu aku tunggu kalian saat pelajaran Kakashi- _sensei_ di _training field_."  
"Baiklah, kita telah sepakat. Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang"  
"Ya"  
Setelah ketiga pemuda tadi meninggalkan kedai milik Sakura, suasana kedai menjadi sangat sepi  
"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan menantang mereka, Saku- _chan_ ?"tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya  
"Benar Saku- _chan_ , kalau dilihat dari auranya mereka bukan hanya vampir kelas rendah" ucap suara lain yang terdengar lebih berat dari suara yang pertama  
"Aku serius dengan ucapanku tadi. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, Migi, Daichi" jawab Sakura sambil menoleh ke belakang dan yang ada di sana bukanlah sesosok manusia melainkan seekor kucing dan seekor burung hantu yang sedang bertengger di sandaran kursi  
"Ayo kita pulang, tubuhku sangat lelah" ajaknya pada kedua binatang itu kemudian setelah menatikan lampu dan mengunci pintu kedai dia langsung melesat menggunakan mobil _sport_ berwarna putih

~tbc~

(maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan kalian)


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

#abal, gaje, OOC, ganti tokoh dari Gaara ke Konohamaru karena menyesuaikan sifat

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , Sasuke. Apa kamu serius menerima taruhan Sakura- _chan_ ?" tanya Naruto dari samping kursi kemudi  
"Aku menerima taruhannya karena itu jalan termudah untuk memperoleh informasi yang kita butuhkan saat ini. Lagi pula aku penasaran dengannya, meskipun kita sudah menjadi temannya sejak tahun pertama di sekolah menengah atas." balas Sasuke sambil masih terus berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya.  
"Kita tidak boleh menganggap remeh gadis itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan dari kita di kedai itu." Sai menyahut dari arah kursi belakang  
"Ternyata kemampuan sensormu selalu aktif ya" balas Sasuke  
"Apa maksud kalian ?"  
"Apa kau merasakan hawa _partner_ miliknya ?" jawab sasuke  
"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa dengan itu ?"  
" _You're idiot like usually"_ ejek Sai  
"Aku merasakan ada dua hawa _partner_. Salah satu diantaranya terasa jelas tapi yang satunya agak samar." Sasuke yang menjawab  
"Bagaimana bisa ? Bukannya setiap makhluk dari _Underworld_ hanya bisa memiliki satu _partner_?" tanya Naruto yang masih penasaran  
"Secara teknis memang begitu, tapi ada cara untuk memiliki lebih dari satu _partner_ hal itu juga berlaku pada _mistique"_ kali ini Sai yang menjawab  
"Bagaimana caranya ?"  
"Dengan cara melakukan kontrak atau menaklukkan _partner_ atau _mistique_ yang dikehendaki. Tapi cara pertama sangat jarang ditemui karena mereka tidak suka membuat kontrak dengan penghuni dunia iblis. Jadi cara yang sering dilakukan adalah dengan menaklukkan mereka" Jelas Sasuke panjang lebar  
"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?" sekarang Sai yang penasaran  
"Aku pernah melakukannya." jawab Sasuke dengan santai  
"Dan hasilnya ?"  
"Gagal. Lagi pula cara itu tidak menjamin seratus persen berhasil, kemungkinan persentasenya kurang dari lima puluh persen, jadi jarang ditemui penghuni dunia bawah yang memiliki lebih dari satu _partner_ "  
"Bagaimana kamu tahu ada cara seperti itu ?" lagi-lagi Naruto bertanya  
"Keluarga Uchiha selalu mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu." balas Sasuke dengan percaya diri  
"Dan untuk prosesnya memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Aku saja membutuhkan waktu lima tahun hanya untuk sebuah kegagalan, itu saja masih setengah jalan. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa lama waktu yang diperlukan untuk mendapat satu _partner_ saja." tambahnya  
"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura- _chan_ orang yang misterius. Padahal sewaktu kecil kami sering bermain bersama bahkan aku sampai tahu segala peringainya bahkan sampai sekarang sifatnya tidak jauh berubah." gumam Naruto dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah jalan di sampingnya  
"Hei, Naruto. Apa kau tahu _partner_ miliknya seperti apa ?" sekarang Sai yang bertanya  
"Yang ku tahu saat itu _partner_ nya adalah seekor anggora berwarna abu-abu gelap." jawab Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya, berpose seperti orang jenius  
"Anggora berwarna abu-abu gelap?"  
"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu ?"  
"Aku ingat di salah satu buku yang pernah ku baca, semakin mendekati warna hitam maka semakin besar kekuatan pemilik yang ditampung dalam tubuh si _partner_."  
"Aku tidak tahu itu ada penjelasannya" kata Naruto dengan tampang polos atau bodohnya  
"Itu karena kamu _idiot"_ sekarang Sasuke yang mengejek  
"Aku punya firasat kalau gadis itu masih memiliki rahasia yang lain lagi" gumam Sasuke menambahkan  
"Darimana kau tahu kalau Sakura- _chan_ masih gadis ?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah mesumnya  
"Ck. Dasar _idiot_ mesum, tidak ingat kau punya pengagum rahasia yang menanti keputusanmu ?" cerca Sai  
"Siapa yang kau maksud ?"  
"Ck. Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak peka ya. Padahal aku ini orang yang cuek tapi bisa melihat sinyal yang diberikan kepadamu." cibir Sasuke  
"Kenapa kalian tidak langsung sebut nama saja sih" Naruto mulai dongkol  
"Adik Hyuuga Neji suka padamu" jawab Sai akhirnya  
"Darimana kau tahu kalau Hinata- _chan_ suka padaku ?"  
"Itu sudah terlihat jelas dari cara pandang dan tingkah lakunya terhadapmu." jelas Sai  
"Master cinta mulai berbicara" ejek Sasuke sambil terawa  
"Aku lebih baik daripada kau yang tidak tertarik pada perempuan" balas Sai  
"Aku bukannya tidak tertarik dengan perempuan tapi masih mencari yang cocok denganku" sanggah Sasuke  
"Apa benar dia menyukaiku ?" Naruto terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata itu selama perjalanan pulang mereka yang mendapat lebih banyak ejekan dari kedua temannya

Keesokan harinya

" _Ne_ , bagaimana pendapatanmu kemarin Saku- _chan_ ?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda  
"Lumayan _okaa-sama_ , kemarin pelanggannya banyak sekali sampai-sampai aku harus meminta bantuan dari dua adik manisku ini." jawab Sakura sambil mengerling ke arah kedua adiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya  
"Apa benar mereka yang membantumu ? Apa mereka berdua bisa diandalkan ?" goda sang ibunda pada kedua anak terakhirnya  
" _Okaa-sama_ jangan meremehkan kami ya, begini-begini kami bisa diandalkan" jawab si bungsu dengan bersungut-sungut  
"Hahaha.. _Okaa-sama_ percaya kalian bisa diandalkan. Kalau begitu lekas habiskan sarapan kalian dan segeralah berangkat sekolah. Ku dengar Kakashi _-kun_ akan mengadakan _battle mistique_ untuk siswa tingkat tiga, apa benar Saku- _chan_ ?" tanya sang ibu  
"Aku tidak tahu tentang itu, memangnya benar ?" tanya Sakura balik dengan wajah tak tahunya  
"Tidak perlu berbohong Saku- _chan_. _Okaa-sama_ sudah tahu kalau kamu menggunakan _partner_ mu untuk mengetahui tes yang akan diberikan oleh _nii-sama_ mu itu." sang ibu membalas dengan santai sambil menyesap tehnya  
"Mou _okaa-sama_ bisa saja" balas Sakura sambil meminum jus tomatnya  
"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau _partner_ bisa melakukan hal seperti itu ?" pekik kedua adiknya tidak terima  
"Kalian tidak bertanya. Lagi pula itu juga perlu latihan." balas Sakura sekenanya  
"Ayo kita segera berangkat" ajak Sakura sambil mencium kedua pipi sang ibunda yang kemudian diikuti kedua adiknya  
"Kalian berdua jangan berbuat ulah lagi di sekolah, kasihan Sakura. Kalian mengerti ?" pesan sang ibunda yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh keduanya  
"Kami berangkat"  
"Hati-hati dijalan"  
Kemudian mereka bertiga berangkat dengan sepeda masing-masing  
"Kanapa kita tidak boleh berangkat menggunakan mobil sih" protes Ino sambil mengayuh sepedanya pelahan  
"Itu sudah aturan Ino- _chan_ " jawab Sakura sambil membenarkan letak tasnya menggunakan satu tangan  
"Lagi pula jarak rumah kita dengan sekolah juga dekat" tambah Konohamaru  
"Percuma membicarakan topik ini dengan kalian berdua."  
"Daripada kamu memasang wajah yang tidak mengenakkan seperti itu, lebih baik kita balapan. Siapa yang paling cepat sampai di sekolah boleh meminta apapun pada yang kalah." usul sang kakak sambil merapikan dasinya masih menggunakan satu tangan  
"Kalau itu pasti Sakura _nee-sama_ yang menang." cibir Konohamaru  
"Aku tidak akan ikut kali ini"  
"Baiklah, aku setuju" Ino menyahut  
"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan adik nakal sepertimu." lanjutnya  
"Jarak kita dengan sekolah 200 meter. Kita mulai dari sini dan _finish_ nya di gerbang sekolah" kata Sakura memberi peraturan  
"Baiklah ayo kita balapan..." pekik Konohamaru sambil mengayuh pedalnya dengan kencang  
"Hei... Kau curang!" pekik Ino sambil ikut mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang mencoba menyusul Konohamaru.  
"Hah... Mereka berdua sangat bersemangat kalau ada maunya." desah Sakura sambil mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat lagi  
"Aku tunggu kalian di gerbang sekolah ya" teriak Sakura sambil mengayuh sepeda mendahului kedua adiknya.  
"Pastikan Sakura _nee-sama_ sudah menyiapkan hadiahnya !" balas teriak si bungsu, yang berakhir sia-sia karena yang diteriaki sudah berada jauh di depan sana  
"Kenapa _nee-sama_ bisa secepat itu ya ?" tanya Ino pada Konohamaru  
"Entahlah, mungkin karena dia seorang pembalap mobil ?" jawab si adik sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya  
"Memangnya apa hubungannya antara pembalap mobil dengan Sakura _nee-sama_ yang bisa mengendarai sepeda dengan cepat ?" tanya Ino sambil menengok ke arah Konohamaru yang tepat di sebelah kanannya.  
"Hubungannya sama-sama berkendara dengan cepat." jawab Konohamaru dengan jawaban tidak mutunya  
"Oh tidak, ke _idiot_ an adikku kambuh lagi." cela si kakak sambil mempercepat kayuhannya  
"Lihat! Gerbang sekolah sudah dekat. Kali ini aku pasti yang akan menang!" pekik Konohamaru sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang  
"Itu tidak akan terjadi, yang menang pasti aku." si kakak tidak mau kalah  
Terlihat di samping gerbang sekolah Sakura berdiri di samping sepedanya sambil melihat ke arah kedua adiknya  
"Ayo kalian berdua! Tinggal sedikit lagi!" teriak Sakura menyemangati.  
Perlombaan antara duo pembuat onar tak luput dari tontonan siswa yang lain. Mereka ikut berhenti di dekat gerbang sekolah untuk menonton lomba balap sepeda dadakan itu, bahkan ada yang sampai bertaruh siapa yang menang. Namun tak jarang juga ada yang mencela perbuatan kedua bersaudara itu.  
"Dasar! Mereka itu selalu saja mencari perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah. Padahal mereka hanya murid beasiswa, tapi tingkahnya seperti pemilik sekolah ini." cibir seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang sangat tidak sewajarnya seorang siswa sekolah terpandang.  
"Mereka bertiga 'kan memang pencari perhatian. Apa lagi kakaknya yang berkacamata itu. Bukannya sadar diri dan mengingatkan adik-adiknya yang pembuat onar itu kalau mereka hanya siswa beasiswa, malah bertingkah menyebalkan seperti itu. Benar-benar cari muka." timpal seorang gadis lain teman si gadis pertama yang diiyakan oleh ketiga temannya yang lain.  
Mereka berempat adalah segelintir siswa yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai dunia bawah dan penghuni-penghuninya yang dengan seenaknya sendiri mencela ketiga Haruno bersaudara itu, dan hal seperti inilah yang digunakan sebagai ujian kesabaran bagi mereka bertiga untuk mengontrol emosi mereka. Semakin hebat kontrol emosi mereka maka semakin tinggi pula kontrol aliran sihir mereka, karena kontrol emosi juga mempengaruhi kontrol aliran sihir.  
Akhirnya setelah satu menit berlalu keduanya pun sampai di gerbang sekolah, meski terlihat bersamaan namun si kakak lebih cepat sepersekian detik dari si adik.  
"Apa ku bilang. Yang akan menang sudah pasti aku." ejek si kakak  
"Ck. Terserah kau saja lah. Jadi Ino _nee-sama_ minta apa?" gerutu Konohamaru sambil turun dari sepedanya.  
"Daripada kalian membicarakan hal itu di sini lebih baik kalian parkirkan dulu sepeda kalian, menghalangi jalan." ingat Sakura sambil mendorong sepedanya ke arah tempat parkir khusus sepeda.  
"Baik _nee-sama._ " jawab mereka berdua kompak kemudian mengikuti perintah Sakura.  
Saat Sakura tiba di area parkir sepeda, di sana ada tiga pemuda yang juga memarkirkan sepeda mereka. Mereka bertiga adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang datang ke kedai Reiko kemarin malam, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Sai, Naruto, dan Sasuke.  
" _Ohayou megane shojou."_ (selamat pagi gadis berkacamata) sapa Sai dengan senyum palsu andalannya  
 _"Ohayou mo kuso gaki"_ (selamat pagi juga bocah sialan) balas RSakura dengan senyuman yang sama seperti milik Sai  
"Ternyata anak seorang pemimpin ABTW seorang gadis yang bermulut tajam." cela Sasuke dengan lirih  
"Aku dengar itu, tuan pemilik sihir api hitam." balas Sakura tanpa memandang orang yang dimaksud.  
"Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar seperti anak kecil begitu." lerai Naruto yang kebetulan tidak ikut adu mulut  
"Huh, terserah. Jadi ada sesuatu yang ingin kalian sampaikan padaku?"  
"Darimana kau tahu kalau Kei pengguna api hitam?" tanya Sai menginterogasi  
"Hal separti itu tidak perlu dijelaskan karena jawabannya sudah diketahui oleh si tuan sok tahu segalanya." jawab Sakura sambil melihat Sasuke yang tampak tegang  
"Benarkah itu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang ikut penasaran yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yang ditanyai.  
"Kalau tidak ada yang lain aku mau pergi, kasihan adik-adikku sudah menunggu." pamitnya sambil melihat ke arah kedua adiknya  
"Sebenarnya kami mau menanyaimu banyak hal Saku- _chan_ , tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, jadi maaf telah mengganggu." balas Naruto mencoba membaca keadaan  
"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti. Jika kalian mau informasi dariku maka jangan lupa dengan kesepakatan kita kemarin. Bersiaplah untuk _battle mistique_ saat pelajaran tambahan sore nanti." gumam Sakura sambil berlalu menuju kedua adiknya.  
"Ck. Sial, bagaimana bisa aku tidak merasakannya." geram Sasuke sambil meremas tali tasnya  
"Memangnya ada apa Sasuke, kenapa kau begitu kesal ?" Naruto mulai penasaran  
"Kita bicara sambil jalan. Ini mengenai bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu tipe sihirku." jawab Sasuke sambil meninggalkan tempat parkir bersama kedua temannya  
"Jadi bagaimana Sakura- _chan_ bisa tahu tipe sihirmu itu api hitam?"  
"Dia telah memasuki pikiranku untuk mendapat informasi itu, mungkin dia juga sudah memasuki pikiran kalian juga. Dan sialnya aku baru menyadari setelah dia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya saat dia mulai mencoba masuk ke dalam pikiranku, seharusnya dia tidak mudah memasuki pikiranku yang sudah kuberi penghalang tingkat menengah ini. Padahal aku bisa menyadari saat kakakku mencoba memasuki pikiranku, kurasa gadis itu bukan vampir sembarangan, di samping dia keturunan dari keluarga Haruno." jelas Sasuke sambil menceracau  
"Sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati saat berada di dekatnya, dan kita harus membuat strategi untuk melawannya saat adu pertahanan pikiran." usul Sai  
"Kalau masalah seperti itu aku serahkan pada kalian, kalian kan ahli dalam membuat siasat. Kalau begitu aku masuk ke kelasku dulu. Sampai jumpa saat istirahat makan siang." pamit Naruto kemudian berlalu ke arah kelas 3-B. Dari mereka bertiga yang tidak sekelas hanya Naruto, mereka mulai berbeda kelas saat kenaikan kelas 3 karena adaanya tes untuk menentukan letak kelas, tes itu bertujuan untuk mempermudah dalam penyesuaian materi bagi setiap siswa, meskipun terlihat seperti diskriminasi antara siswa yang memiliki IQ lebih tinggi dengan siswa yang berIQ lebih rendah dan sekarang berakhirlah Sai dan Sasuke menjadi satu kelas di kelas 3-A, kelas yang sama dengan Neji dan Sakura.  
"Ya dan cobalah untuk tidak menarik perhatian lagi." balas Sai sambil ikut berlalu ke kelasnya bersama Naruto.  
Tepat saat mereka berdua masuk ke kelas bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan dimulailah kegiatan belajar mengajar seperti biasanya. Hingga tak terasa bel istirahat berbunyi, seolah melihat air di gurun pasir seperti itu pulalah ekspresi siswa di dalam kelas itu. Seakan semua beban yang mereka tanggung telah terangkat, wajah-wajah mereka langsung berseri-seri. Setelah guru meninggalkan ruangan, para siswa langsung menghambur keluar kelas untuk melakukan berbagai kegiatan yang bisa mengendorkan otot-otot yang kaku selama pelajaran tadi, begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh gadis satu ini. Sekarang dia sedang memakan bekalnya sambil membaca sebuah buku setebal 5 senti seolah buku itu sama sepeti novel saja. Sesekali dibenarkannya letak kacamata yang agak turun di hidungnya.  
~Sakura pov~  
Aku benar-benar bosan sekarang. Apa tidak ada hal yang menarik saat ini? Ku kira buku sejarah tentang makhluk dunia bawah ini akan sedikit membuatku tertarik, nyatanya isi buku ini sudah ku ketahui semua. Mungkin aku bisa memanggil Daichi untuk bertanya tentang perkembangan di luar sana. Kupejamkan mata sambil berkonsentrasi pada aliran sihir di sekitarku, _partner_ ku yang satu ini memang agak sulit untuk mendapatkannya. Aku harus berkelana di dunia bawah yang paling gelap selama kurang lebih 5 bulan untuk bisa menemukannya tapi tak hanya sampai itu saja, aku harus melewati puluhan jebakan dan menaklukkannya, meskipun serangannya tidak membuat luka fisik, namun serangan pada mental lebih berbahaya. Kami bertarung dengan sengit, dia terus saja menekanku dengan ingatan-ingatan yang sangat menyakitkan. Hampir saja aku akan menyerah namun keteguhanku membuatku tetap bertahan, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah dan berakhir dengan dia yang menjadi _partner_ _sih_ waktunya lebih singkat daripada kebanyakan orang lain yang mencoba tapi halangannya lebih berlipat ganda, tapi untungnya aku masih bisa bertahan. Karena dia termasuk tipe yang langka, bentuk perubahannya tidak hanya berupa hewan saja melainkan juga bisa berupa benda di sekitar kita dan dia memilih perubahan menjadi buku, alasannya agar tidak terlihat menarik perhatian orang lain. _Cover_ buku itu berwarna putih dengan gambar burung hantu berwarna hitam tercetak timbul pada sampulnya, dan buku itu sedang ada dihadapanku sekarang. Setelah kurasa kami telah terhubung, aku mulai membuka pada halaman yang masih kosong dan menulis pada lembar tersebut. Kumulai sedikit basa-basi dengan _partner_ baruku itu.  
'Hai Dai- _chan_ , apa kabar?'  
 **'Baik Saki-** _ **chan**_ **'** jawabnya yang berupa tulisan yang muncul di bawah tulisanku  
'Akhir-akhir ini ada berita apa di luar sana ?'  
 **'Dunia bawah mendapat teror dari manusia beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka membunuh gadis-gadis dari dunia bawah kemudian meletakkan 10 kucing hitam mati di depan gerbang penghubung dua dunia.'**  
'Apa mereka sengaja memancing peperangan dengan kaum dunia bawah?'  
10 bangkai kucing hitam? Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau memberikan 'kami' satu kucing hitam mati saja sudah berarti menentang keberadaan dan peraturan makhluk dunia bawah apa lagi sekarang 10 kucing hitam mati di gerbang masuk dunia bawah? Mereka benar-benar sudah gila.  
 **'Mungkin mereka mulai mengetahui tentang keberadaan kita di dunia mereka, tapi sepertinya mereka tahu dari kaum dunia bawah yang menentang peraturan ABTW. Itu hanya kesimpulan sementara, mengenai gadis-gadis yang dibunuh itu kasusnya memiliki kesamaan. Mereka sama-sama lahir pada bulan purnama ke-100, mungkin mereka sedang mencari seseorang yang memiliki sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan.'**  
'Gadis dunia bawah yang lahir pada purnama ke-100 ? Memangnya mereka mencari apa sampai-sampai berani mengusik 'kita' ?'  
 **'Mungkin itu sesuatu yang sangat dahsyat sampai-sampai mereka berani langsung masuk ke dunia kita hanya untuk mencari gadis-gadis itu. Bukannya kamu juga lahir pada purnama ke-100?'**  
'Benar, tapi kenapa? Apa alasan mereka?'  
 **'Mungkin mereka sedang mencari seseorang dalam Ramalan Dewi Bulan.'**  
'Ramalan Dewi Bulan?'  
 **'Ramalan yang dipegang teguh oleh golongan tua** ** _Underworld_** **. Dalam ramalan itu dikatakan, akan tiba masanya dua dunia berada digenggaman seorang yang terpilih, dialah yang terlahir pada purnama ke-100 saat dunia tengah berada pada masa kecolatannya, dia yang terpilih akan memikul tanggung jawab yang besar. Hanya itu yang kuingat dari Ramalan Dewi Bulan.'**  
'Dunia tengah berada pada masa kecoklatannya? Apa maksudnya bumi saat musim gugur?'  
 **'Mungkin saja, musim gugur kan identik dengan warna jingga kecoklatan.'**  
'

Apa mereka memiliki kesamaan yang lain?'  
 **'Aku belum mencari tahu tentang informasi yang lain, mungkin setelah ini aku bisa mulai mencari.'**  
'Baiklah, aku tunggu informasi yang lain. Kalau bisa tulis secara detail dan berikan padaku saat pelajaran tambahan nanti sore.'  
 **'Baiklah Saki-** _ **chan**_ **, akan ku usahakan.'**  
'Kurasa sampai di sini dulu, sebentar lagi masuk. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang tahu tentang kamu. _Jaa_ Daichi.'  
 **'Baiklah.** ** _Jaa_ Saki** **-** ** _chan_** **.'**  
Segera saja kututup buku tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Murid-murid yang lain mulai memasuki kelas dan tak berselang lama bel masuk pun berbunyi, dan dimulailah lagi kegiatan rutin kami sebagai pelajar. Meskipun begitu, aku masih memikirkan hal yang disampaikan Daichi tadi. Sebenarnya apa alasan mereka melakukan semua itu? Aku mulai tak sabar menunggu jam pelajaran hari ini selesai, aku tertarik dengan kasus kali ini. Apakah para pembelot yang dikatakan Naruto malam itu yang mendalangi kasua kali ini? Atau ada kelompok lain yang juga berniat membelot dari ABTW? Rasa ingintahuku bersabarlah sedikit lagi, aku tahu kamu sudah tidak sabar, tapi tunggulah 15 menit lagi. Ck sial, 15 menit ini benar-benar menyiksaku, terpaksa aku harus mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan ini.  
~tet...tet...tet...~  
Akhirnya pelajaran laknat ini selesai juga. Segera saja kujejalkan buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas dengan asal. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi aku segera meluncur ke _training field._  
"Sakura-chan tunggu!" sekarang apa lagi, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sedang ingin pergi menemui _parrnerku_ tersayang.  
"Ada apa Naruto?"  
"Kau tidak berniat kabur dari kesepakatan kita kan?" ck, apa-apaan tuan menyebalkan ini, mengingatkan hal seperti itu di saat keadaan sedang darurat begini.  
"Ku kira malah kalian yang lupa." aku tidak akan kalah dari mereka  
"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera ke _training field_." aku harus membuat alasan agar tidak berangkat bersama mereka.  
"Kalian duluan saja. Aku masih menunggu adik-adikku."  
"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kabur ya, _Meganekko-chan_ " cih si senyum palsu itu benar-benar membuat tensiku naik.  
"Tidak akan. _Kuso gaki."_  
 _"Bye_ Sakura _-chan."_ ya, pergilah kalian dari depan wajahku.  
Sekarang aku harus meladeni _cecunguk-cecunguk_ itu.  
#end of Reiko pov

Tbc

 _up date_ terbaru sebelum fokus ke UKK. semoga kalian suka dan doakan saya sukses UKK nya :)


	4. Chapter 3

Maaf kalo _up date_ nya ngaret. Saya baru bisa _post_ ini cerita karena banyak kendala. Gak perlu banyak kata lagi,  
~Selamat membaca _and have a nice day_ ~

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Disclaimer by_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _warning!_ abal gaje, EYD gagal, AU, tidak suka terserah anda.

Saat ini Sakura sedang berjalan menuju belakang gedung sekolahnya dengan wajah kurang bersahabat. Kedua adiknya yang berjalan di sisinya sedikit merasa terganggu dengan aura suram kakaknya.

"Sakura _nee-sama_ , bisakah kau hentikan aura suram ini? Kau membuat mereka yang ada di belakangmu ketakutan." bisik Ino dari samping kirinya.

" _Gomenne_ , aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik saat ini."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sejak kapan kau mempedulikan keadaan kakakmu ini, Konohamaru?" jawab Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar kedua adiknya tidak tahu masalah antara dirinya dengan ketiga pemuda menyebalkan, setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Terserah _nee-sama_ saja, aku tidak akan bertanya seperti itu lagi." balas Konohamaru dengan nada dongkol.

" _Ne,_ Saku _nee-sama_ , apa benar nanti Kakashi _nii-sama_ akan mengadakan _battle mistique_ untuk anggota tingkat tiga?"

"Sebenarnya yang mengadakan _battle mistique_ bukan Kakashi _nii-sama_ tapi pihak Akademi Timur. _Nii-sama_ hanya menjadi wasit saja."

"Lalu kegiatan anggota tingkat satu dan dua bagaimana? Bukankah kita hanya memiliki satu _training field_?"

"Kamu tidak perlu mencemaskannya karena anggota tingkat satu dan dua hari ini hanya datang untuk menonton. Itu sudah jadi kebiasaan."

"Jika tahu begitu, lebih baik aku bermain _games_ di rumah saja."

"Bukankah kamu ingin menjadi vampir yang hebat Konohamaru? Dengan adanya _battle mistique_ ini, kamu bisa belajar tentang pertarungan dan cara menjadi vampir yang hebat."

"Apakah tidak membosankan jika hanya menonton saja?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencobanya dulu? Siapa tahu ada yang membuatmu tertarik selain _ramen_ dan Hanabi- _chan_."

"Apa maksudmu Ino _nee-sama?_ Aku tidak tertarik dengan Hana- _chan_." sanggah Sei dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ternyata panggilan sayangnya Hana- _chan_ ya"

"Sudahlah Ino, jangan usik adikmu lagi. Bukankah kamu juga sedang tertarik dengan seseorang?"

" _Onee-sama_ tahu dari mana kalau aku sedang tertarik dengan seseorang?"

"Apa yang tidak ku ketahui tentang kalian? Aku tahu tentang Konohamaru yang sudah berpacaran selama satu bulan dengan Hanabi- _chan_. Aku juga tahu kalau Akira sedang tertarik dengan si pucat bermulut tajam ah, maksudku Shimura Sai."

" _Mou, onee-sama_. Aku tidak tertarik dengan _senpai fake smile_ seperti dia." balas Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Ternyata aku punya kakak seorang _stalker."_ cibir Konohamaru

"Apa salah jika seorang kakak memperhatikan adik-adiknya? Setidaknya aku bukan _brosiscon_ sepertimu."

"Terserah."

Ucapan terakhir dari Konohamaru mengakhiri percakapan ketiganya. Mereka terus berjalan memasuki hutan lebat yang berada di belakang bangunan sekolah dan tak lama berselang setelah menyusuri jalan setapak di dalam hutan, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah bangunan megah yang terlihat seperti _Coloseum,_ hanya saja memiliki kesan lebih _modern._

" _Ne, onee-sama,_ ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang hari ini yang datang ke _training field_ bukan hanya anggota Akademi Timursaja?" tanya Ino sambil melihat pria-pria berjas hitam yang dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai anggota dari pemerintah dunia bawah.

"Memang yang menonton tidak hanya anggota dari Akademi Timur saja tapi pihak pemerintah dunia bawah juga. Karena ini pertandingan antar tingkat tiga yang sebentar lagi akan menamatkan semua pendidikan pembekalan dan melanjutkan pendidikan lebih tinggi di dunia bawah. Jadi mereka akan mengamati calon siswa di instansi pendidikan dunia bawah sekaligus mencari siswa berpotensi yang mungkin bisa mereka rekrut menjadi anggota pemerintahan dunia bawah."

"Dengan kata lain, _battle mistique_ ini dijadikan sebagai ajang pencarian bakat ya?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ayo segera masuk, aku sudah terlambat mengikuti acara pembukaan."

"Bukankah ini hanya pertandingan biasa? Kenapa harus menggunakan acara pembukaan?"

"Siapa yang bilang ini hanya pertandingan biasa? Ini pertandingan resmi antar siswa tingkat tiga di Distrik Tujuh."

"Berarti ada tiga akademi lagi yang mengikuti pertandingan ini. Saat percakapan antara _onee-sama_ dengan _okaa-sama_ tadi pagi ku kira ini hanya pertandingan biasa."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." ujar Konohamaru menyetujui.

"Itu mungkin karena caraku mengucapkanya terdengar seperti ini hanya pertandingan yang sepele, aku tidak menyangkalnya jika kalian berpikiran seperti itu. Kalau begitu, kita berpisah di sini. Kalian bisa menonton dari bagian barat _training field."_

" _Onee-sama,_ pecundangi semuanya!"

"Ucapan semangat macam apa itu?"

"Wajar saja Konohamaru seperti itu, dia kan sedang terjangkit virus _tsundere,_ tapi terimakasih atas semangatnya"

" _Ganbatte onee-sama!_ Kami selalu mendukungmu!"

"Terimakasih."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga berpisah di percabangan koridor, Sakura ke arah gerbang timur lapangan sedangkan Konohamaru dan Ino ke arah gerbang barat lapangan.

" _Ne_ _Sakura_ _-chan,_ kenapa kamu baru datang?" bisik gadis berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat datang karena harus mengurus suatu hal terlebih dahulu."

"Oh, jadi begitu."

"Apakah aku tertinggal pengumuman penting?"

"Kamu datang tepat sebelum acara dimulai."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Acara pembukaan dimulai dengan beberapa sambutan dari orang-orang penting anggota pemerintah dunia bawah, termasuk juga ketua ABTW. Kemudian seorang pembimbing maju ke tengah lapangan, bermaksud untuk menjelaskan peraturan.

"Perkenalkan, saya Haruno Kakashi. Saya yang akan menjadi wasit dalam _battle misique_ tahun ini. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, saya akan menjelaskan tahap-tahap pertandingan serta peraturannya terlebih dahulu.

 _Battle mistique_ kali ini memiliki tiga tahapan, tahap pertama adalah pemanggilan serta ketahanan _mistique_ terhadap rintangan yang akan diberikan.  
Tahap kedua adalah keakuratan serangan _mistique_ terhadap sasaran, dan tahap terakhir adalah _battle_ antar _mistique_ yang lolos dari kedua tahap sebelumnya.

Peraturannya, setiap peserta boleh menggunakan sihir, mantra atau cara apa saja untuk menyerang _mistique_ atau pemanggilnya asalkan tidak menyebabkan lawan kehilangan nyawa. Batas waktu maksimal disetiap pertandingan adalah satu jam.

Tahap pertama akan diambil 75 peserta dari 150 peserta yang mewakili akademi masing-masing, tahap selanjutnya akan diambil 24 peserta yang kemudian ikut dalam pertandingan final.

Tahap pertama akan berlangsung dalam tiga gelombang, nama-nama peserta setiap gelombang dapat dilihat di layar bagian sisi utara lapangan dan tahap ketiga akan berlangsung hingga tersisa tiga peserta sebagai juara. Adakah yang ingin bertanya?" jelas Kakashi

"..."

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang bertanya, acara pembukaan kita akhiri sampai di sini. Kalian akan diberi waktu 10 menit untuk persiapan sebelum tahap pertama pertandingan dimulai. Sekarang kalian bisa membubarkan diri."

Setelah Kakashi mengucapkan perintah itu, semua peserta pertandingan membubarkan diri dari barisan di tengah lapangan.

Mereka berbondong-bondong menuju bagian utara lapangan untuk mengetahui di gelombang berapakah mereka berada, menjadikan area di sekeliling layar menjadi padat oleh peserta.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Naruto disela-sela acaranya melihat layar.

"Jangan ganggu dia Naruto, dia sedang memandangi gadisnya" kelakar Sai dari belakang Naruto.

"Ck. Tutup mulutmu dasar muka mayat. Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia tidak ikut berkumpul untuk melihat namanya ada di gelombang berapa?" balas Sasuke sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyai saja pada orangnya?" celetuk Naruto tanpa melihat Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku harus bertanya? Aku hanya penasaran padanya, bukan berarti aku ingin tahu."

"Dasar _tsundere._ "

"Aku tidak _tsundere_. Ck. Terserah kalian sajalah."

"Dasar Uchiha _tsunder_ e."

"Sasuke _tsunder_ e~"

"Kupastikan kalian segera menjadi abu jika tetap melanjutkan candaan kalian." ancam Sasuke sambil menatap keduanya sambil menampakkan kedua netranya yang berubah warna menjadi merah, warna mata asli bagi vampir, yang membuat keduanya langsung terdiam.

" _Yandere mode on"_ gumam Sai tanpa melihat objek yang dimaksud.

"Aku dengar itu Shimura!" balas Sasuke sambil memainkan api hitam kecil di ujung telunjuknya.

"Kau benar-benar menakutkan, serasi dengan Sakura- _chan_ yang juga menakutkan jika sedang _badmood_."

" _Urusai_! Aku pergi." ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Ternyata kelemahan si tuan _tsundere_ yang _yandere_ adalah si nona bermulut tajam." gumam Sai yang dibalas anggukan Naruto.

Sementara itu di sisi timur lapangan, Sakura tengah duduk di bangku tempat peserta istirahat.

"Apa-apaan mereka itu, seenaknya saja membicarakan orang lain. Mereka lupa jika aku bisa mengetahui semua hal yang sedang mereka lakukan melalui pikiran mereka." gerutunya sambil mengamati ketiga pemuda yang ada di area utara lapangan.

"Hai Haruno Sakura, sendirian?" sapa seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu dari arah belakangnya.

"Tidakkah kau bisa melihatnya sendiri?!"

"Cara menjawabmu dingin seperti biasanya, membuatmu semakin menarik di mataku."

"Sebenarnya ada urusan apa lagi kau denganku? Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai setelah aku mengalahkanmu di balapan minggu lalu, Yakushi Kabuto."

"Urusan kita belum selesai Sakura, aku belum menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu." ucap Kabuto tepat di samping telinga Sakura.

"Enyahlah dari sini! Atau akan kubuat kau lebih mengenaskan dari kekalahanmu saat itu." ancam Sakura sambil menodongkan sebilah belati yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Kau semakin agresif saja setelah sekian lama kita tidak berjumpa." ujar pemuda itu lagi tanpa mengindahkan belati yang tengah mengarah pada lehernya.

"Cih. Kau membuat _mood_ ku semakin buruk." ucap Sakura lirih sambil beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya tadi.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti mengejarmu, karena aku sudah terjerat aroma darahmu yang memabukkan itu." ujar Kabuto saat Sakura telah beranjak jauh dari tempatnya tadi.

" _Ne_ Sakura- _chan,_ darimana saja? Aku mencarimu dari tadi tapi tidak menjumpaimu." tanya seorang gadis berambut merah saat Sakura tiba di sampingnya.

"Aku ada di sekitar sini mungkin kau saja yang kurang teliti mencariku."

"Mungkin saja. Sakura- _chan,_ kau masuk gelombang berapa?"

"Aku masuk gelombangterakhir. _"_

"Yah, berarti kita tidak satu kelompok. Aku masuk gelombang pertama."

"Sayang sekali. Kalau begitu kita lakukan yang terbaik ya, agar kita bisa bertemu di tahap ketiga."

"Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah darimu. Aku akan berusaha!"

"Kalau begitu, _ganbatte!_ "

" _Ganbatte!"_

"Bagi peserta yang masuk dalam gelombang pertama, segera memasuki lapangan."

"Bergegaslah, kamu masuk gelombang pertama bukan?"

"Um. Aku pergi dulu."

"Karin- _cha_ n . Lakukan yang terbaik!"

"Pasti."

50 peserta _battle mistique_ gelombang pertama mulai memasuki lapangan. Mereka mulai memasang posisi, bersiap untuk memanggil _mistique_ masing-masing.

"Kalian memiliki waktu 10 detik untuk memunculkan _mistiqu_ e kalian, setelah itu rintangan akan muncul dan kalian harus bisa mempertahankan _mistiqu_ e kalian agar tidak hilang. Tahap pertama gelombang pertama akan dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Satu. Dua. Tiga!" sang wasit pun segera menyingkir dari tengah lapangan.

Semua peserta mulai mengumpulkan aliran sihir untuk memulai proses pemanggilan _mistiqu_ e mereka. Satu persatu lingkaran sihir dengan pola dan warna yang berbeda mulai muncul di bawah kaki para peserta. Setelah lingkaran sihir terlukis jelas di bawah kaki, mereka mulai mengucapkan nama _mistiqu_ e milik mereka.

" _Apollo!_ " Naruto meneriakkan nama _mistiqu_ enya.

" _Hefaistos!_ " sekarang ganti Sai yang memanggil _mistiqu_ enya.

" _Afrodit!_ " Karin menjadi peserta ketiga tercepat dalam memanggil _mistiqu_ enya.

Setelah ketiga peserta itu selesai memanggil _mistiqu_ e mereka, peserta lainnya satu persatu mulai berhasil memanggil _mistiqu_ e mereka.

10 detik telah terlewati, tiba-tiba dari langit terlihat petir yang menyambar, padahal sebelumnya cuaca cerah tanpa ada setitik awan hitampun di langit. Petir mulai menyambar dengan dahsyat ke arah peserta dan _mistiqu_ enya.

Tak sedikit yang terkena sambaran petir itu dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak bisa mempertahankan konsentrasi dan berakhir dengan lenyapnya _mistiqu_ e mereka.

Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam tahap pertama gelombang pertama telah selesai, menyisakan 25 peserta yang tengah mengatur napas karena serangan yang dahsyat tadi.

"Tahap pertama gelombang pertama telah selesai. Bagi peserta gelombang kedua diharap untuk memasuki lapangan."

Begitu peserta gelombang pertama meninggalkan lapangan, peserta gelombang kedua mulai memasuki lapangan.

"Kamu melakukan yang terbaik Karin- _chan."_ ucap Sakura saat Karin tiba di sebelahnya.

"Tapi itu sangat merepotkan. Petir datang bertubi-tubi dan sepertinya memiliki voltase yang tinggi. Berkali-kali aku hampir kehilangan konsentrasi pada aliran sihirku."

"Sesulit itukah?"

"Bagiku level seperti itu cukup sulit, tapi kurasa itu cukup mudah untukmu."

"Jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Kamu melakukannya dengan baik tadi."

"Gelombang kedua sudah dimulai ya." ujar Karin sambil melihat ke tengah lapangan.

"Kurasa ini akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Aku setuju. Di gelombang kedua ini ada beberapa peserta yang terlihat cukup kuat."

"Yup, terutama peserta dari Akademi Utara."

"Peserta dari Akademi Utara memang sudah terkenal dengan kehebatannya tapi jika dibanding dengan akademi kita, mereka masih berada di bawah level kita."

"Itu benar. Akademi Timur adalah yang terbaik."

"Aku setuju."

"Eeemm... Karin- _chan,_ aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya."

"Sakura- _chan_ gugup ya, sampai ingin ke kamar mandi."

"Ahaha.. Kurasa begitu."

"Baiklah tapi jangan lama-lama, setelah ini giliranmu."

"Siap komandan!"

Setelah sedikit bercanda dengan Karin, Sakura segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya tadi. Kaki jenjangnya terus terayun menapaki jalan menuju koridor ke arah kamar mandi perempuan. Bukannya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dia malah berhenti di depannya. Setelah melihat kanan kiri dan memastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di dekatnya, dia melihat ke arah bawah. Tiba-tiba muncul seekor anggora dengan bulu abu-abu gelap dari ketiadaan.

" _Ne_ Migi- _chan_ , ada hal apa hingga memintaku bertemu denganmu?"

 **"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa** _ **battle mistique**_ **kali ini ada pihak musuh yang berpartisipasi."**

"Aku tahu itu. Bahkan dari Akademi Timur juga ada penyusup, dan parahnya penyusup itu adalah teman terdekatku di kelas."

 **"Maksudmu Uzuki Karin?"**

" _Yup._ Dari auranya saja bisa dilihat kalau dia anggota dari _dark elf._ Meski sehebat apapun dia menutupi auranya, aku tetap bisa merasakannya."

 **"Saki-** _ **chan**_ **hebat seperti biasanya. Lalu mengenai masalah Ramalan Dewi Bulan yang kamu bicarakan dengan Daichi saat di kelas tadi, dia tidak bisa menyampaikannya saat ini karena dikhawatirkan akan menimbulkan kepanikan jika pihak dunia bawah yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengetahuinya."**

"Tidak apa, aku bisa memahaminya. Mungkin saat di rumah nanti kita bisa membahasnya bersama."

 **"Baiklah. Satu lagi, kamu harus berhati-hati pada Hozuki Suigetsu dan Kabuto Yakushi dari Akademi Selatan serta Inuzuka Kiba dari Akademi Barat."**

"Tenang saja Migi- _chan._ Aku akan selalu berhati-hati. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sepertinya peserta gelombang kedua sudah menyelesaikan tantangan mereka."

 **"Pergilah, kalahkan semua rivalmu."**

"Terimakasih atas dukungannya Migi- _chan. Jaa"_

 _ **"Jaa**_ **Saki-** _ **chan."**_

Setelah saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Sakura pergi meninggalkan daerah kamar mandi perempuan kembali ke lapangan pertandingan.

"Sakura- _chan,_ kenapa kau lama sekali? Gelombang kedua sudah selesai, cepatlah masuk lapangan!" ujar Karin saat Sakura tiba di tempat duduknya tadi.

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." balas Sakura dengan nada sedikit panik.

"Sakura- _chan, ganbatte!"_ teriak Karin yang dibalas dengan anggukan Sakura.

Gelombang ketiga dimulai tepat saat Sakura tiba di tengah lapangan. Peserta di gelombang terakhir ini semua laki-laki, menjadikan Sakura peserta perempuan sendiri di giliran ini.

Entah mengapa daftar nama di gelombang terakhir ini semua laki-laki, kecuali Sakura tentunya, akankah ada manipulasi dari pihak teknisi atau ini hanya kebetulan mesin pengacaknya yang mengeluarkan nama-nama itu sebagai peserta di gelombang terakhir ini, semua tidak ada yang tahu.

Peserta gelombang ketiga telah bersiap dengan aliran sihir mereka. Saat peserta lain tengah membentuk lingkaran sihir, Sakura sudah memanggil nama _mistique_ nya.

" _Arthemis!"_

 _"Ares!"_

Ternyata ada yang menyusul setelah Sakura memanggil _mistique_ nya dan orang itu tak lain tak bukan adalah

"Uchiha Sasuke!" pekik Sakura pada Sasuke, yang ternyata ada di sebelahnya.

"Jangan memasang wajah takjub seperti itu, kau tak perlu takjub dengan kecepatanku memanggil _mistique."_

"Cih. Sekarang kau berubah menjadi tuan kelewat percaya diri."

"Dan kau tetap menjadi nona bermulut tajam."

"Kurasa kesempatanmu untuk memenangkan kesepakatan itu semakin kecil." cela Sakura sambil melihat ke peserta lainnya.

"Hyuuga Neji, Hozuki Suigetsu, Utakata, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Kabuto Yakushi. Hanya mereka serangga pengganggu yang sedikit menghambat jalanku di gelombang ini." balas Sasuke sambil ikut melihat peserta yang lain.

"Daripada kau besar kepala seperti itu lebih baik kau melihat apa yang sedang datang di depan sana." peringat Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

" _Kuso,_ itu badai lebah beracun dari lembah terdalam di teritori Iblis Lucifer. Ini benar-benar konyol!"

"Penjelasan singkat dari tuan serba tahu." cibir Sakura sambil menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya.

"Diam kau, nona bermulut tajam!"

"Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan diam." gumam Sakura.

" _ **Freeze Shield!**_ " lanjutnya masih dengan bergumam.  
Sedetik kemudian muncul kubah es yang menyelimutinya.

 _ **"Fire Wall!"**_

 _ **"Wind Barrier!"**_

 _ **"Earth Block!"**_

 _ **"Water Casttle!"**_

Setelah Sakura memunculkan sihirnya, peserta yang lain mulai mengikuti membuat sihir pertahanan untuk menghalau rintangan yang datang.

Meski telah memasang perisai untuk menghalau rintangan yang ada, namun masih ada saja yang konsentrasinya teralihkan hingga mereka gagal mempertahankan _mistique_ mereka dan menjadikan mereka gagal dalam tahap pertama ini, meski tidak dalam jumlah yang banyak.

Dari 50 peserta hanya 10 yang tidak bisa mempertahankan _mistique_ nya dalam kurun waktu 30 menit ini. Waktu masih tersisa 30 menit dan serangan yang datang semakin dahsyat. Suara beradunya sengat lebah dengan perisai para peserta serta dengungannya menjadi penyemarak suasana _battle mistique_ ditahap ketiga ini.

"Jika tetap seperti ini bisa dipastikan jumlah pesertanya tidak akan berkurang. Aku harus berbuat sesuatu." gumam Sakura sambil berkonsentrasi menyiapkan sebuah lingkaran sihir di bawah kakinya.

 _ **"Scarlet rain."**_ selang beberapa detik setelah Sakura menggumamkan mantra serangannya, langit berubah menjadi gelap, kilat menyambar disertai suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga. Tiba-tiba turun beratus-ratus jarum berwarna merah yang ternyata adalah petir yang dipadatkan menjadi jarum.

Peserta yang tidak siap akan serangan mendadak itu hanya bisa mendesah kecewa karena telah gagal mempertahankan _mistique_ mereka. Serangan yang dilancarkan Sakura sukses mengeliminasi 10 peserta, tersisa 5 peserta lagi yang perlu dieliminasi untuk mengakhiri tahap pertama ini.

"Haruno Sakura, agresif seperti biasa."

"Dan kau masih saja suka mengomentari orang lain, Utakata."

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu alasanku selalu mengomentari orang lain?"

"Ya ya, kau melakukan hal itu karena kau adalah seorang komentator dan itu telah menjadi kebiasaanmu."

"Kau mengulangi kata-kataku dengan sangat baik." balasnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Daripada kita membuang waktu dengan berbincang tidak jelas seperti ini, kenapa tidak segera saja kau akhiri hal yang merepotkan ini?"

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, berkat 'motivasi' yang kau berikan mereka menjadi berlomba-lomba untuk saling menyingkirkan." kelakar Utakata sambil terus mempertahankan diri dari serangan yang datang.

"Kurasa kau benar. Aku terlalu bersemangat hingga membuat babak pertama ini seperti babak ketiga." ucap Sakura sambil mengamati para peserta yang saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"Tapi berkat keagresifanmu juga hal yang membosankan ini sudah berakhir." ucap Kagami setelah mengetahui jumlah peserta telah mencapai angka 25.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Hm."

"Babak pertama gelombang ketiga telah selesai, para peserta yang tersisa bisa meninggalkan lapangan.

Dengan ini babak pertama dinyatakan selesai. Selamat bagi kalian yang lolos ke babak kedua dan bagi yang belum beruntung, masih ada kesempatan lainnya yang menunggu kalian untuk bisa melampaui para peserta yang telah berhasil lolos.

Selanjutnya babak kedua akan dimulai 15 menit lagi, kalian bisa memanfaatkan waktu senggang itu untuk istirahat ataupun mempersiapkan diri untuk babak kedua. Sekian dan semoga sukses."

Setelah ucapan panjang lebar dari sang wasit selesai, para peserta satu persatu mulai membubarkan diri dari lapangan _battle mistique_.  
Mereka mulai bergerombol dengan teman seperjuangan yang sama-sama lolos, sedangkan peserta yang gagal pada babak pertama mulai meninggalkan _battle field_ dengan ekspresi murung namun ada juga yang pulang dengan tekad akan berusaha lagi dilain kesempatan.

"Saku _nee-sama_ , tadi itu sungguh hebat!" pekik Ino dari belakang tempat Sakura duduk.

"Akira kau mengagetkanku."

"Ahaha.. Maaf.." balas Ino dengan ekspresi tak bersalah.

"Sakura _nee-sama,_ selamat untuk keberhasilanmu."

"Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua, berkat semangat dari kalian aku bisa lolos di babak pertama ini."

"Selamat Sakura- _chan_ , kau berhasil lolos. Kita bisa bersama di babak kedua nanti." ucap Karin dari arah kirinya.

"Selamat juga untuk Yuki _nee-san_ karena sudah berhasil dibabak pertama ini."

"Terima kasih banyak Akira."

" _Ne_ Karin- _chan, a_ yo kita berjuang bersama hingga final nanti."

"Um! Akan kulakukan yang terbaik!"

 **~drrrt... drrrt...~**

" _Ano_ Sakura- _chan,_ aku pamit sebentar, ada hal yang perlu kulakukan." pamit Karin setelah dia melihat _handphone_ nya yang tadi bergetar.

"Ya. Tapi jangan lama-lama, babak kedua akan dimulai kurang dari 10 menit lagi."

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali tepat sebelum namaku dipanggil." balasnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sakura dan kedua adiknya.

" _Ne onee-sama,_ apakah kau merasakan sesuatu dari orang itu?" tanya Akira setelah Karin sudah cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Apa maksudmu Ino _nee-sama_?"

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan aura orang itu."

"Kamu yang aneh Ino, tadi kamu menyebutnya dengan kakak kenapa sekarang menjadi orang itu?"

" _Nee-sama_ , aku sedang serius."

"Ternyata kemampuanmu sudah berkembang ya, sampai bisa merasakan aura makhluk lain."

"Memangnya aura Karin _nee-san_ seperti apa?"

"Aku melihat di sekitarnya ada kabut gelap, meski agak samar."

"Kabut hitam agak samar? Penglihatanmu lumayan. Tapi sebenarnya kabut yang mengelilinginya itu berwarna gabungan ungu dan hitam. Kalian sudah tahu kan arti dari warna itu?"

"Ungu dan hitam? Bukankah itu aura dari ras _dark elf_?" pekik Konohamaru dengan nada lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa Saku _nee-sama_ berteman dengan _dark elf?_ Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?"

"Kalian tidak perlu mencemaskan itu. Aku sudah tahu akibat apa yang akan terjadi pada semua hal yang kulakukan dan kalian cukup diam dan bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apapun. Jangan beritahu siapapun atau kalian akan merasakan pelajaran dariku, kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti."balas keduanya dengan menahan takut akibat ancaman dari sang kakak.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mengerti. Kalau begitu, kalian segeralah kembali ke bangku penonton. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar."

"Baik _onee-sama_. Semangat untuk babak keduanya!" kemudian keduannya berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak.

"Ck sial! Besok adalah malam bulan purnama, pantas saja tubuhku langsung merasa lelah hanya untuk melakukan serangan seperti itu dan aku perlu waktu yang agak lama untuk memunculkan sihir." gumam Sakura sambil menahan sakit di kepalanya.

* _In another place at same time_ *

"Selamat siang tuan, ada hal apakah hingga anda menghubungi Uzuki ini?"

"..."

"Saya rasa dia belum menyadari bahwa saya tidak berada dipihaknya."

"..."

"Babak pertama sudah selesai. Saat babak kedua nanti berlangsung, sudah ada anggota kami yang akan mengurus jalan mainnya."

"..."

"Tapi tuan, bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya? Tidak seharusnya anda berada di tempat ini." ucap gadis itu dengan nada khawatir pada orang yang ada di seberang _telephone_ sana.

"..."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan anda. Saya akan segera memerintahkan orang-orang kami untuk bersiap di posisi masing-masing."

"..."

"Saya akan memastikan bahwa kami akan menyukseskan rencana yang telah anda susun. Percayakan urusan ini pada kami. Saya jamin anda tidak akan pernah menyesal menjadikan kami sebagai bagian dari pihak anda."

"..."

"Tapi tuan, bukankah itu berbahaya bagi anda? Berada diantara anggota ABTW dan pihak pemerintahan bisa mengancam keselamatan anda." pekik Karin pada si penelepon.

"..."

"Maafkan atas kelancangan saya tuan."

"..."

"Baiklah tuan."

 **"Babak kedua akan segera dimulai. Bagi peserta yang namanya dipanggil harap memasuki** _ **battle field."**_

"Saya kembali ke lapangan dulu tuan. Jika ada sesuatu yang kurang menguntungkan bagi anda, anda harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini."

"..."

"Hah... Aku semakin gugup setelah mendengar bahwa tuan ada di sini dan itu berarti secara tidak langsung dia akan melihat pertandinganku. Kebahagiaanku akan sempurna jika dia kemari hanya untuk melihatku bukannya memperhatikan Sakura." gumam Karin setengah dongkol sambil berjalan kembali ke arah lapangan.

Di antara riuhnya penonton di _training field,_ tampak sesosok pemuda berambut putih keparakan yang tengah mengamati area pertandingan, atau setidaknya itulah yang dilihat oleh penonton di sebelahnya. Padahal kenyataannya dia tengah mengawasi gadis berambut panjang di bawah sana.

"Haruno Sakura, tunggu kedatanganku. Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku dan akan kujadikan kau milikku."

tbc

Akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan rehat dari dunia biru ini, saya bisa _update_ lagi. Terima kasih buat yang masih mau membaca cerita abal ini. Tanpa banyak kata lagi, saya tunggu respon baiknya.

Terima kasih buat WbQueen, Nurlita as Lita-san, choco light, daisaki20, ang udah mau kasih respon di cerita abal ini.

 _Warm regards_

 _Devi_


End file.
